


Royally Soiled

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Belly Kink, Burping, Dom/sub, Dominance, Farting, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Femdom, Fetish, Filthy, Gross, Hand Feeding, Other, Panty Pooping, Royalty, Scat, Shameless Smut, Shit, Smut, Soiling, Stuffing, Weight Gain, shitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: The Condesce takes advantage of her Derse servants by making them feed her, and then she rewards them for her service by taking a big, steaming dump in her suit in front of them.





	Royally Soiled

The Condesce was now the Queen of Derse, and with immeasurable power comes immeasurable freedom. Her Imperious Condescension finally had time to herself, and she was going to use it in the filthiest way possible. 

I suppose it's time for a physical description, as well. The Condesce was a simply massive woman, standing in excess of 10 feet. She was on the short side for a fully matured troll, however, but anyone who stated that fact aloud was executed, usually publicly. Her hair was as massive as she was, waves upon waves of curly hair reaching from her head right down to her toes, that would ripple and flow impressively whenever she moved. It was sexy as all hell. She wore a pair of goggles over her yellowed eyes, and she possessed a pair of deliciously soft-looking lips. Her skin was a darkish grey, although not many knew this, as she had a tendency to hide away in shadow, for maximum evil-empress effect. She had a pair of horns, colored like candy corn, that rose from her head, adding another two feet to the already imposing figure. And speaking of figure, she had an impressive one. If there was a picture in the dictionary next to "curvy" she would've been the picture, had the humans who write dictionaries known of her existence. She had enormous hips, and gargantuan, pillowy breasts, that made her somewhat chubby waist look narrow by comparison. And, of course, her proudest feature was her rear, which had been scientifically proven to be the best and largest ass in the entire multiverse. And, this stunning form was contained within a one-piece suit, tight enough to leave absolutely nothing to the imagination. She is also very fond of aquatic-themed puns, being a seadweller herself, coming with a pair of gills and fins.

Casually, she ordered a small army of Derse to find her something to eat. The masses of pitch-colored pawns scattered, looking everywhere they could to find sustenance for the voluptuous dictator. They returned, bringing her piles of ordinary-sized food, and one enormous pie of dubious origins. It was cherry, allegedly. The Condesce smiled, gesturing to her servants, requesting that they deposit their food directly into her gullet. What's the point of being an empress if you have to lift up your own food and eat it yourself, like some sort of commoner? She just didn't see the point. The Dersites came one by one, like an army of ants, shoveling the food into their mistress's awaiting maw. She gulped it down gleefully, a variety of rich meats, cheeses, and other foods fit for a royal falling into her stomach.

Eventually, the first wave of Dersites was done with their feeding session, and The Condesce was far from finished, fingers drumming on the armrest of her throne, waiting for the next to arrive. Despite how unsatisfied she would have said she was, a bystander wouldn't be able to tell, as her stomach was unbelievably bloated, giving her the appearance of being deep into a heavy pregnancy. Still, she beckoned for more, and the second wave was ready to attempt to satisfy her again.

Oncemore, a small army of Derse creatures marched up to feed the perpetually gluttonous troll, but halfway through, she asked them to stop. 

")(ey, cut it out for a second" she said. "bring me that bigbass pie" she said, pointing to the cherry affront to nature that a squad of the toughest Dersites were barely managing to carry. The team hobbled over to her, as she took the pie, that dwarfed even her own substantial size. Delicately, she cut off a slice with the edge of her trident, and shoved the rather generous portion right into her gob, with a noticeable moan.

Her stomach swelled oncemore, this time doubling in size, and in softness, as the fatty muffintop began to sag cutely down to her legs. She blinked, pressing a hand to her stomach. It sank into the fatty softness a few inches, before...

*UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRP* 

The Condesce released an enormous belch, one loud and powerful enough to qualify her as the Goddess of Thunder on top of being the ruler of Derse. It was followed by an equally loud fart, filling half of the Derse planet with the smell of her gas, which smelled a lot like cherries, mixed with, well, fart. She didn't apologize, or say "excuse me," naturally, as she was the empress, and as far as she was concerned, smelling her gas was a privilege.

But, her stomach continued to rumble, as she felt a familiar sensation, that was, of a turd working its way out of her comically plump ass. She groaned, and decided that she wasn't about to hold it in. Why should an empress have to use a toilet? She controlled the laws, and the Dersites themselves, and as far as she was concerned, the rules of politeness were part of her domain as well.

Instead of going against it, she pushed with her body's natural flow, forcing the turd that wanted so desperately to escape her out, right into her tight one-piece. Her outfit could be seen bulging in the back, as her seat filled with her ripe, firm load. Her suit wasn't nearly loose enough to accommodate the full size of the turd, however, causing the firm log to press up against her in a rather pleasing way. The Dersites looked confused. Not having digestive or excretory systems themselves, they were completely unsure of what they were smelling or why their leader's pants were bulging out so much.

The Condesce was not nearly done, beckoning for more food as she only continued filling her suit up, the tight bulge beneath her pants beginning to rival the size of her bloated belly, only to have the never-ending stream of food cause her stomach to surpass it in size once again. Eventually, the Dersites ran out of food, leaving the Condesce with a stomach that would've been smaller if she had chosen to swallow two entire copies of herself. Her great cut pilled up in front of her, the Dersites having nothing to do but marvel at its godly size. 

Now all that was left was to get rid of the remains of the food. The Condesce had a bit more shit left in her, and she was determined now to fill her outfit to its absolute limits. With a groan, She forced out a titanic turd, her rear bulge now swelling to match the unbelievable stature of her belly, her warm filth pushed tightly against her, causing her nook to gush. Once she was finished, she grinned, returning to her throne. With a smile, she decided that the Dersites wouldn't be allowed to change her. After all, she deserved a privilege like that all to herself.


End file.
